


supernova

by irlkaijugroupie



Series: misadventures in the köttur [4]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Ficlet, Gen, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, RUH ROH, reynir has an ominous dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkaijugroupie/pseuds/irlkaijugroupie
Summary: Reynir does have dreams after all.





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> yayyyy another shitty nearly plotless space au fic! its what everyone wants! yeehaw
> 
> reynir is good and i love him and its fun to try to imagine what a mage can do but in like. space. cause magic is still a thing in this au yeehaw
> 
> i should be sleeping but fuck that
> 
> enjoy the fic!

Reynir wakes up in the stars.

 

The stars are like small spheres of light that dance around the wooden boat he lies in. He tentatively held his hands out and watched with awe as a star gently floated down into his palms. He shifted his arms close to his chest and he peered quietly at it, a small smile drifting across his face.

 

Then, the star shrunk, and then

 

Exploded

 

And Reynir shrieked as tendrils of rainbow gas blew outwards from his hand, rocking his boat. After peeling his hands away from his face, he gasped as he saw the nebula that now strung gently around him.

 

Another star drifted right in front of his face, and he grinned. It had a single planet, with lights that dotted its surface and ships that came and left.

 

The star then grew, inflaming into an angry red.

 

It expanded and swallowed the planet up.

 

Reynir’s smile vanished. 

 

He blinked and

 

Oh 

 

The sky was replaced with the smooth ceiling of the ship he was on.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna write something with more substance and emotion for this au but itll take a while before ill be satisfied with it ok cool? cool
> 
> also if u wanna see smth or are curious or whatever give me suggestions hit me the Fuck up im bored and gay and tired and school is soon and i wanna feel productive dammit


End file.
